Not Sadistic, Not at All
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: The lemon continuation of chapter 3 of THCS by request from Jezzebelle. YAOI NephJade. Four words to remember: Don't like, don't read. *nods sagely* Now, everyone else, enjoy.


A/N: Well, here's the lemon continuation of chapter 3 of Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls (THCS) on request from **Jezzebelle**. Here you go my fellow beautiful fangirl. For those who haven't read THCS, you don't have to in oder to understand this lemon. Their'll just may be a couple "jokes" you won't catch/understand. Otherwise, you'll just a get a nice juicy lemon. ;)

Enjoy. ;)

**FYI:** The _italics_ are the direct quotes from the THCS chapter so y'all know where this picks up from.

_The auburn haired Tennou slowly began descending from Jadeite's neck to his chest which he had been able to reveal to the open air only due to his lover's distraction. Sliding his lips down the blonde's smooth pale skin, he began nibbling a pert pink nipple drawing pleasured sounds from his far gone lover. He smirked and continued his teasing._

_"I sho-sho-should send a –Ah!- youma to…gath-er energy," Jadeite stammered._

_Nephrite chuckled as he moved up to kiss his lover's lips. "Of course. If you don't mind, I've already taken the liberty of sending the youma Morga. She'll be busy setting up before she can conveniently steal the needed energy without catching too much attention." A kiss. "In the mean time," a kiss, "you and I," another kiss, "can get busy," yet another kiss, "with other things," a nibbling kiss, "as well." A particularly long and deep kiss that had the poor blonde bottoming whimpering and struggling._

_"…mmm…fine…with…me…" Jadeite moaned between kisses._

Satisfied his prey wouldn't fight him, Nephrite began pleasuring his lover in earnest. Touches, caresses, kisses, licks, meaningless murmurs. He poured them out to his blonde counterpart with complete and utter abandon.

Jadeite moaned when he felt his elder's mouth reach his pant line. This was definitely moving faster than he'd planned. But he was enjoying it nonetheless. Fingers slipped between his pants and his heated skin slowly but steadily baring his flushed body to the cool air. His breath began to flutter unsteadily.

But instead of completely removing his pants, as he'd first thought –hoped-, Jadeite felt his lover's hands move around his waist until they clamped onto his soft bottom. He gasped and blushed heavily.

"A little fast today, aren't we?" he managed to whisper.

Nephrite chuckled. "Well, seeing as you have work to get to and I have all day, I figured, why not make this relatively quick and save the looong, exxxtended fun for later tonight. Who knows. I may not even let you close your eyes."

The elder smiled at the horrified look on his lover's face. He chuckled and slipped a finger inside the boy's entrance drawing a surprised gasp from those swollen, purple lips. He pumped the digit steadily to a rhythm that quickly began to cause the blonde to begin bucking up against him. The feel of his lover's still clothed length rubbing up so pleasurably against his own gave the stargazer just enough incentive to drive a second finger into Jadeite's heat to join the first.

Jadeite squeaked when he felt the unexpected companion burst through his tight ring of muscles. It hurt like fire, but it wasn't all that bad. Especially when those wandering, scissoring fingers brushed against something deep within him that caused him to seize up abruptly.

"Ah! There!" he gasped.

But instead of continuing to press and explore the sensitive spot like Jadeite expected, the digits were removed from his body. The intense loss of both the not completely _un_welcome intruders and the incredible pleasure drawn from a single touch in just the right place caused tears to form in the blonde youth's eyes.

Nephrite met his lover's watery blue eyes and smiled gently. He leaned down so his lips were parallel to Jadeite's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, little Jadey."

The blonde wriggled and moaned at the nickname.

"I won't leave you hanging. I'm not sadistic like I hear Kunzite is, after all." Then without preamble, he plunged his arousal fully into the blonde's barely prepared body.

When his lover suddenly lanced into him without any warning and barely any preparation, Jadeite squeaked in pain. His only coherent thoughts, if you could call them coherent, were: _Since when did he get my pants down low enough to do that? And since when did he remove his own pants?_

Completely oblivious to his lover's confusion, Nephrite paused in his movement just long enough for his blonde lover to breathe more easily before he began rocking. Jadeite's arms clutched desperately at Nephrite's back seeking some sort of hold to anchor him to reality. This was all so sudden.

And Nephrite wasn't being gentle.

Nephrite thrust deep into his lover each and every time drawing a different sound with each different place his length struck. But it was the strangled cry that he was listening for, and found when he struck just the right place. Narrowing his focus to that specific point, he thrust again and again with all his strength until Jadeite was literally in tears.

The blonde's cries became frantic. It hurt so bad, but it also felt so good. How could this be? How could something be both so incredibly painful, and so incredibly amazing at the same time?

He barely had time to contemplate these questions before Nephrite's arms slithered around his body and he was yanked up so he sat in his lover's lap again. This was new. They'd never made love like this before. _Ah! But then…Nephrite's never been this forceful before either._

It didn't make sense. They were both still mostly clothed. Nephrite still wore his uniform shirt, though it was unbuttoned, and his pants were still on, leaving only his arousal free of its fabric constraints. Constraints that been rapidly replaced by more physically intimate ones. Jadeite's uniform jacket was off his shoulders and hanging by his elbows revealing his chest and the top half of his back to the air and Nephrite's constantly searching hands and mouth. His pants had been kicked off sometime since all this began. _Man, I must really be out of to miss my pants coming off,_ Jadeite thought sardonically.

But his thoughts were cut off when he felt Nephrite's lips capture his once again, entangling their two tongues in a wet and slimy dance. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders clinging to the brunette as if for dear life as his lover continued to pound mercilessly into him. He felt his body rise and fall with Nephrite's continued thrusts, but for some reason…he wasn't feeling anything. He didn't feel the semsation to come even though he felt like he urgently needed to. It was as if something was holding him back, preventing him from climaxing.

It was painful.

He screamed when Nephrite struck his prostate once again, and the brunette smirked. He angled himself so that each one of his powerful thrusts was sure to strike that spot that drove his lover crazy. He was close, but he could tell Jadeite wasn't.

Good, it was working.

Tears slid down Jadeite's face as the pain and mixed pleasure continued to bombard him. His length felt like it was going to explode…but it didn't, to his painful frustration. _Why? Why am I not coming? What's stopping me? Ugh! Why aren't I coming?_

Nephrite chuckled in his ear. "Simple. Because I won't let you. Not until I'm good and ready."

"..h…huh…?" was the blonde's intelligent response. _Did I say that out loud?_ he wondered.

Another chuckle, this one accompanied by a sharp nip on his ear. "You heard me. You'll just have to wait."

"B…but I…c-can't…"

"Hmmm? Yes you can. You don't have a choice."

Jadeite cried as his lover thrust into him. Oh, it hurt. It hurt so bad. He slipped his hand between his legs and began desperately pumping himself to his lover's already preset rhythm. But he still wouldn't come.

Then Nephrite suddenly pierced him painfully deep and came with a loud finishing moan. The hot liquid filled Jadeite's deepest inner self, leaving him feeling complete…but he still hadn't come. And it still hurt.

But it wasn't over. Nephrite started pumping him again. _What!? A second round!?_

Jadeite opened his mouth to ask what Nephrite was doing when his lips were suddenly overly busy with another set of overeager lips that pressed themselves forcefully against his. His hand that had been busy pumping himself was yanked away from its self ordained job and replaced on its former location on Nephrite's back.

He moaned in frustration and nipped his lover's tongue.

"Hmm? Still can't come, Jadey?" Nephrite teased.

"Don't call me th-"

"I guess it's not time yet then." A brilliant smile adorned the dark Shitennou's face leaving Jadeite with a rather unsettling feeling.

"…I…I thought you…said…I sho-should –Ngh!-…get to work with…Gah!...Morga," the blonde stammered dazedly.

Nephrite smirked. "True…you should. But not 'till I'm good an' ready."

Jadeite paled.

Another bout of fierce piercing on Nephrite's part and screaming on Jadeite's part brought the elder to his second climax, and leaving the other hanging yet again.

Jadeite was sobbing when Nephrite finally came again. "…please…please…make me come…please…" the poor boy begged weakly with what little strength he had left.

Nephrite held the pathetically limp boy close to him listening to the sobs uttered by his ear and feeling the tears land on his now bare shoulder as guilt assailed him. But he knew it would be worth it in the end. Perhaps he wouldn't force the boy to hold out for another round as he'd originally planned. He sighed. He guessed he really wasn't as strong as he'd thought he was when it came to his adorable blonde lover.

He started thrusting again and almost winced when Jadeite's sobs increased. He was gentle this time, his thrusts slow and deliberate. It was almost too slow. After two rounds of intense and powerful lovemaking, to suddenly switch methods so abruptly was painful physically.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he released his magical hold on Jadeite's length allowing the sensations of an oncoming orgasm to take hold of the boy. He heard the sobs slow and breaths increase. He felt Jadeite's grasping fingers claw and clutch at his muscular back. He heard the sobs of pain become cries of pleasure. Cries he soon participated in when he felt himself nearing completion.

But nothing could have prepared either of them for the result.

When Nephrite came, he released his magical hold on Jadeite's arousal completely and arched his back as he came a third time with a long drawn out moan. But Jadeite…Jadeite screamed in intense ecstasy as his long awaited orgasm finally came and with a force he'd never dreamed was possible. Instead of the usually quick and intensely pleasurable burst of ecstasy, Jadeite arched his back and screamed as his orgasm burst onto Nephrite's lap for several long seconds bringing with it more pleasure than he'd ever thought possible.

Then, when it was finally over, Jadeite collapsed against his lover's body gasping for breath. Nephrite could do nothing save hold his invigorated lover tenderly in his arms and marvel at how wonderfully adorable the sight of Jadeite coming had been. _He_ was right.

Gently, Nephrite lifted his lover off of him and lay the still deeply breathing youth onto the couch pillows before kneeing on all fours around the flushed body. He brushed a few stray golden curls out of his lover's sweat dampened face and smiled. "How was it?" he asked gently.

After a few moments of gasping, Jadeite whispered faintly, "A…mazing. But why…?"

"Why didn't you come before?" Nephrite finished.

Weakly, the blonde nodded. Smiling, Nephrite trailed a finger along Jadeite's jaw line. "Well, I wouldn't let you."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't let you. I held back your orgasm until I wanted you to come," Nephrite explained quietly.

Jadeite stared in confusion before his eyes hardened and he glared at his lover. "You're cruel."

"Hmph," Nephrite chuckled, leaning down to kiss his still sweaty lover chastely. "In your opinion."

He pulled away to gather his clothes saying, "You should stay here and rest. I've already informed Morga that you would be busy the rest of the day, so you have nothing to worry about."

Jadeite hummed faintly in response. "'Not sadistic' my ass," he murmured.

Nephrite snorted before catching his lover's chin in his fingers, "No. My ass," he stated matter-of-factly. Another kiss on the blonde's nose and he pulled a nearby blanket up to Jadeite's chin before walking off, leaving a shocked, sexually satisfied, and flustered lover behind.

Jadeite watched his auburn haired lover walk off in stricken awe. _He's certainly full of himself, _he thought. _But then, I wouldn't want him any other way._ He smiled and closed his eyes almost instantly falling asleep.

Nephrite smiled to himself. _That really did work. I'm impressed. Jadeite reacted exactly the way he said he would. Man, I'll have to get sexual advice from Zoisite more often. But then, where does little, innocent Zoizoi get his ideas from? He's not sleeping with Kunzite already, was he? No, no there's no way. He's been avoiding Kunzite recently, so how…?_

Oh well. That just gave Nephrite more incentive to hook up Kunzite with Zoisite. Who knows? Maybe he'd be able to sit in on one of their _nights_ together and take notes. Of course, he'd have to get those two together first, and that could prove to be an interesting challenge. He rubbed his hands together. He always was a fan of challenges.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that was satisfying **Jezzebelle.** Let me know what you thought. Hope it wasn't too much or too little. In other words:

**Rate and Review! ;)**


End file.
